Name
by WoeBeMe
Summary: All I wanted to know was his name... (Modern AU)


"Cannonball!"

The amount of water that was lost from the pool was enough for my mother to gift me hard slap on the shoulder.

"If my eyes break, you will have to buy me a new pair," she growled, giving me a look that could mean no more allowance for 2 weeks.

"Sorry, mom!"

I swam towards the edge of the pool and gazed upon The Home That Never Sleeps - the sea. The 'Infinity Pool', the called it. I took a wild guess that it was because at some strange angles, the pool looked like it was connected to the ocean that stretched as far as the horizon could be. This resort had everything anyone could ever want, free bicycles to ride around never-ending roads, a perfect pool, a restaurant, and chalets that stood on the waves.

Someone tossed a rope ontot the Sun and gradually dragged it under the water. I heard some music playing and turned. There was a band of four people, all armed wih instruments that notes were sprouting from. It made the atmosphere serene and unlike the noisy kid-filled place it was an hour ago. People rose from the water as the sky darkened.

Hyptonized by the music, I dared to advance closer, as they were just near the steps of the pool, backs facing us fellow swimmers. Different colored lights shot down onto the surface, orange, purple, red, and green.

"Someone tell the not to shine those blasted things straight at our faces."My eyes were adverted from the lead singer, onto a boy - by the looks, he was around my age - that was sitting on the steps, imitating my move.

"You do know that the lights are shining at them," I pointed to the band, "not us."

"It' rippling right past them and directly shooting at my face!" he hissed. At that moment, a yelllow beam did what he had just muttered out. "See?"

I laughed, "Just close your eyes and enjoy the music."

He shook his head and lay on his back. The water was soaking our stomachs, cooling my back in the process.

Without warning, "Someone Like You' by Adele reverberated through the sea winds.

"This song makes us sound like loners, sitting in the pool," he commented, looking at me with his bright green eyes. The auburn hair I just noticed he had bended like reeds of tall grasses in the strong wind. I shivered and retired to the warm pool as that occured.

"You're so negative about life."

"This song is negative about life."

"I give up on you."

"You have a good reason to. Why are you still here anyway?" he asked with a tone as if he'd just realised, when the song hit it's chorus.

I thought about the reasn myself. "It's rude to leave when I'm having a conversation with someone."

"How?"

I swam away right after he'd finished speaking, and he came after me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Point made. Stay a little longer?"

My eyebrows arched without my knowledge. "Why should I? Missing me already?"

"We just met."

I swam toawrds the edge and jumped out of the water and into the cool air. "I'd better get back. My parents would be worrying."

He climbed out after me. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

"If you're lucky enough."

He shrugged, though his eyes smiled. "I'm always lucky."

* * *

><p>"You do realize we're leaving soon, right?"<p>

"But mom, it'll only take an hour and half at most!"

She was on the border of relenting, so I pestered some more.

"Fine," she sighed. "But be back quick."

I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks mom!" Jumping out the door, I slammed it shut behind me and rode a bicycle to the place I loved to be.

The distance from the trunk - basically a line of chalets - to the pool was far, as it was quite a long line of chalets. I'd enjoyed the ride, though I'd nearly killed myself for almost hitting a buggy that was coming in the opposite way, it's insides stuffed with people.

After an hour of diving in the refreshing liquid with chlorine in it, I gingerly clambered out of the pool. The Sun was blazing hot, a perfect example of what heat is. I lay my back on one of the lounge chairs beside the large mirror that reflected sunlight.

I took a quick look around at the people around me, and my heart jumped a little when I saw_ him_ lying beside me, with his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down. I heard someone yell something, inaudible under the chaos happening in the pool. He opened his eyes immediately, and I saw him nod at a raven-haired boy swimming towards his direction.

_Was that his name?_

After some words being exachanged between them - and me trying not to eavesdrop - the boy went back to his business and dived unde the cool water. He turned his eyes to my blue ones and stared. A look of recognition passed his features.

"What did I say? Luck," he gave me a smug look and folded his arms.

I pretended that my nail was more attractive than he was. "Well, your luck is running out, good sir. I have to get out of this place soon, so, farewell."

"We just met!"

"Well, technically, we met yesterday. Every good moment has to come to an end. Time doesn't stop for anyone, especially at times like this."

His eyes were hard to read. The bright-green color was beckoning for me to come closer everytime I set my eyes upon it.

I bit my lip and wrapped my towel around me. "See you." I turned and walked away from his presence. I felt his eyes piercing through my back like an arrow, but I had to go - mom would worry.

_I hope._

* * *

><p>The bicycle my weight was on was painted my two favourite colours - blue and orange. The wind whipped through my hair and I wished with all my might that my hat wouldn't fly off my head and onto the surface of the sea.<p>

I sped along the longest road I've ever been on, and it was merely connecting the trunks with lobby. I turned my bicycle and went back on the direction I'd just come from, repeating this cycle ten times.

As I was on my tenth round, a buggy brushed past me heading for the lobby and I briefly glanced at the people sitting there, like I did with every other that went past.

My fingers squeezed the brake and the bicycle heaved to a stop. My foot descended to the ground. My hair flew around my face as my head spun.

_He's on the buggy._

I stared at the vehicle moving further and further away from me, until a blue buggy with my mother inside zoomed past my frozen figure.

That moment was the fastest I've ever cycled - or ever tried - as I tried to catch up. I parked that bicycle at the side and ran into the lobby, madly looking around for brown hair longer than any other boy's or green eyes that can pierce into your soul, into my soul

I could find no one with those characteristics.

"Astrid. Don't just stand there! Come and help with these!"

Mom's voice pushed my train of thought off it's track.

"All right! Be there in a second."

* * *

><p>I could never forget the last time our eyes met - when he was in the buggy and I was on the bicycle. When his green eyes carried a tinge of sadness as mine widened in shock.<p>

Not even a proper goodbye. Not even a name.

I knew nothing of the boy I'd met.

* * *

><p><strong>I can turn this into a two-shot, or even a chapter story, but I'm warning you, they will be either extremely short, late, bad or they have the worst grammar, because my stupid computer is crap. <strong>


End file.
